Love is a Diamond in the Rough
by Emberflames7
Summary: The war was won, but someone lost out. After Jason cheated on her, she left, never to be seen again. Two years later she's Penelope Mae, popstar, actress, and model. But when the gang come together, will feelings remain the same, or will Piper choose someone else. The only thing she knows, love is unpredictable.
1. Running

Hey Guys it's the Elements, **This time I was in charge of picking out the themefor this story. I'll update the others really soon, school is at the end of this week and, then I'll be free. So please, please, please review. This is a story... no wait an idea that I've been wanting to do for a while now, So I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

She stood there, in shock, she just watched her best friend, no, her boyfriend cheat on her.

It was two days after the war with the Giants, and Gaia, and the demigods had won. Before the battle Jason had come up to her and promised that, if they made it out of this alive, he would be her boyfriend. They did, and on the way back from Greece, they had been so happy. Now staring at her boyfriend, no her ex-boyfriend, something boiled inside her.

Was it hate, for that no good, black haired, daughter of Bellona. Maybe it was anger, for that backstabbing, low life, son of Jupiter. Or was it jealousy, jealousy that.. that.. monster had just taken the boy she loved so much away from her. Yes, I guess it was all these things, but there was something else, a feeling of self doubt, a feeling that she had managed to chooses a boy who would take her heart break it and throw it away, like Yesterday's trash.

She stood there behind that tree, her world had crumbled before her eyes, tears were welling up, but instead of doing what a regular daughter of Aphrodite would, just letting the tears run down, she made them stop. She took one last look at the life that could've been hers, and she ran. She grabbed her stuff from the ship and she ran, out of Camp Jupiter, out of this crazy godly world, out of sight.

* * *

**2 years later...**

"So Miss Mae, will we be seeing you on..." Piper McLean closed the door on the idiots that called themselves reporters. She settled into her Penthouse suite and flipped on the T.V. Disgusted with what she saw, she immediately turned it off. She grabbed a yogurt from the fridge, and sat down. In two years time, Piper McLean, had become a famous a popstar, an actress and a model. But she wasn't Piper Mclean anymore, she was Penelope Mae. Past a mystery, to anyone but herself, and no ties to the demigod world, just how she liked it. The only thing that she kept from her past was her dagger, Katoptris, you never knew when a monster could come around. But then again,why would they go after a daughter of Aphrodite.

Her peace was short lived as Tyler, her manager/guardian, came into the room taking into two cellphones and typing on a i-pad. If she didn't know better, she would almost mistake him for Hermes, he was always on the phone, and he never stopped working.

"..Alright... that's fine.. good.. see you tonight, bye," he stopped talking, and put the phones and i-pad down and came over to give Piper a hug. He had been a father to her ever since she had started in the business, of celebrities.

"We have a show tonight so rest up, my little Mae flower," she laughed. That was his nickname for her, and she personally liked.

"Will do Ty, gonna go get some rest see you tonight."

'You know it doll, we have people coming in all the way from New York to see your show, they won some sort of backstage passes," he grinned. They were always doing giveaways.

"Really do you know there names," Piper asked, interested, if they were from New York...

"Yeah a small group, only 5 people..." he said picking up his i-pad. "Here are the names, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Reyna Colehart [1] and Jason Grace, he was the one who signed up for the thing, is something the matter."

"No nothing at all, I'm going to get that sleep." Then she walked out of the room. She went into her own, slammed her door, and ran into the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was now black and down to her waist, but her eyes were still the same, a kaleidoscope of colors. If they were to see them they would know it was her.

"Piper Mclean," she hadn't called herself that in a while. "You are in so much trouble."


	2. Time to face the music

**Hello everyone it's Aqua, my siblings, the good ones, have taken vacation leave. So it's just lonely old me writing stories. I know this is a sad piece of work but it will get better, trust me. BTW I love Liper or LeoxPiper for people who don't understand love speak, so just beware, but there might be some ups and downs. Aphrodite may be in charge there, but I'm in charge here. Enough rambling it's time to start the show.**

* * *

I, Piper McLean, or Penelope Mae, was one small disruption more from launching myself over the balcony window, and falling to my doom.I had just found out that my ex-best friends, ex-boyfriend, and the girl I still despise from taking, my ex-boyfriend away, was coming to my performance, and they thought I was a completely different person. Really I had shot passed panic mode, and now I was entering complete and total shock. But I shook it from my head and told myself I've been doing this for two years.

"You can do this Piper, I hope," I whispered to myself, "TYLER," I screamed at my manager/father. He came running into the room.

"What is it Penelope," he said, flustered.

"I'm changing my songs, add my fifth song from my first album and do it first in my line up. Take the first song from my second album and put it second in my line up," I was talking fast but he followed my every word, knowing that I meant business.

"Then take my new song, you know the one undercover, and add it third in my line up. Add my eleventh song, the one from my re-mix album, and add it for fourth, then take the first song from my newest album and add it fifth, re-plan to do encore of first and thrid and then add in the two last songs from my original performance. Alert my stylists, and dancers, this show is gonna be good and no one is standing in my way, got it T." I looked up to see his face smiling, and I smile back.

"That's my girl, I taught you well. One thing, what made you change your mind?" He said looking back from the doorway.

"Lets just say some old friends of mine are coming into town for the show and are getting a surprise of their life. Oh and Tyler, get my hair dresser on the phone, it's time for a new look."

* * *

By the time my hair dresser was finished, I looked completely like my old self again, I was scared, but I wasn't going to let that ruin the show. My hair was back to the brown I had it before, and the same length too. It was choppy and messy and that was just how I liked it.

I was driven in a limousine to the performance, and I was immediately swamped by reporters, but I was taken backstage, before they could do any real damage. Then I was confronted by my chief stylist, Amy.

"Love the new hair, Pen, very... fresh," she grinned.

"I know right, I wanted to try something new." I raised my hands for dramatic effect. She then ushered me into a changing room, where the painstaking process of hair, makeup, and clothes began.

It took thirty minutes to get the right look for the first song, and another twenty, to pick out the outfits for the rest. Tyler knocked at my door.

"Can I come in ladies."

"Sure, T," I replied. He smiled at my new look.

"I love it absolutely love it, outfit, makeup, hair and everything. I bet your more beautiful than Aphrodite," he was smiling, but he didn't notice my frown. He didn't know the Greek gods existed, but he used comparisons all the time. It just reminded me more of who I was going to be seeing extremely soon, and I was not looking forward to it.

"Alright my little Mae Flower, your guests are here lets go say hello," he was grinning, and so was I. But I was panic mode.

We rounded the corner, went through a hallway every step closer, to my rather hidden demigod past, I twisted the silver ring on my pinki finger the only other thing I kept from the demigod world, and it was from Jason. I wanted to run, I wanted to hide, but I was done with that, I was going to face my past even if it killed me.

Tyler opened the door into the waiting room we had for VIP guests. There they stood, Annabeth was talking to Percy, I noticed there was little rings on there fingers, so I knew they were engaged. Leo was messing with his tool belt and making another little invention with his tools. Reyna and Jason were just talking to each other.

"Hello everybody," I said extremely boldly. "Ty please leave, I need to talk to my guests before the show starts."

"Of course Penelope," he left closing the door behind him.

I now looked at my new guests, a smirk taking place on my lips. Annabeth and Percy were staring at me, Leo drooped his new creation, and if his jaw could be on the floor it would. Reyna looked like she had just seen a ghost, in her mind she probably did. And Jason. his reaction was the best, his face was shocked and confused at the same time, and he looked ready to pass out any second.

"I'm Penelope Mae, nice to meet all of you, and you all are..." I left the question open. Leo was the first one to recover from shock.

"I'm Leo Valdez, by any chance does that name sound familiar to you, at all," I used all my might to keep a straight face, and then I came up with the most evil, devious, and perfect lie.

"Well... that sounds slightly familiar, what are the rest of your names, I've met so many people," my eyes battered.

"I'm Percy Jackson and this is my fiancee, Annabeth Chase," he looked worried, he had only known me for a few days, but in that time I learned to like and respect him. Annabeth on the other hand hadn't, taken her eyes off of me, but I ignored her for the time being.

I looked to the other two "And you are..." I knew very well who they were but in order for my lie to work perfectly I needed to act clueless.

"Oh stop the act Piper," sneered Reyna. Jason was nodding.

"Oooookay I have no clue what you guys are talking about, or," I paused for dramatic effect. "Maybe I do, you see about one year ago I was walking on the side of a highway, I stepped out into the middle of the road to commit suicide, but the bus driver veered and hit a nearby tree instead, I was knocked unconscious, next thing I know I wake up in a hospital, with no memories. Bystanders told me of the accident. From time to time I get flashes or visions from my past life, a sword, a lake, a ship, nothing concrete, but I turn it all into songs." I took pride in myself for being able to act this good. It was was true that tried to commit suicide, but when I got to the hospital I decided to act clueless.

"Afterwords I named myself Penelope Mae, and I became a star," I looked at their shocked faces with concern. So I let a smile grace my lips, "But if you really think I'm your long lost friend or something, maybe after the show we could head to my place and talk it over, kay," they nodded their heads unable to speak.

"Good, now before I show you to you seats I never did catch your names," I pointed to Jason and Reyna.

"I'm Jason Grace, and this is my girlfriend Reyna Coldheart," I almost let a scowl slip, but I caught myself.

"Oh, I have met a girl named Thaila Grace before, you know she's here tonight actually, want to meet her before the show starts, good, follow me."We went down a few hallways, to my dressing room, and I walked in. "THALIA," I screamed. A girl of no more than fifteen appeared, and stood shocked looking at my guests, I allowed myself a moment of satisfaction.

"What are you doing here Thalia," screamed Jason.

"I was kicked out of the..." she looked at me and paused. "Loners and decided to work here, as you can see."

"Well that was certainly interesting," trying to get the conversation back on track. "Maybe you can come over to my house too and talk with the rest of us. Now it's almost time for the show to begin, so off to your seats," and I ushered them out of the dressing room and into the private box that we use for guests.

"I hope you enjoy the show, see you afterwards." Then I disappeared back stage.

"Well that went better than I thought, now, on with the show, I hope." I climb into the elevator lift as music begins to play on stage.

_Here goes everything._

* * *

**Alright how was that, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review for me and check out my other FanFic's. So press that little blue button to make my day, thanks.**

**Aqua **


	3. Information,Surprises, and Guests, Oh my

**Sorry for the wait...**

**I do not own any of the songs, that will appear in this chapter, or the next since, the concert scene, is split into two. And do i look like Rick, I AM A GIRL. So no I don't own Percy Jackson, I wish I did. But seeing as I don't want to be sued, I guess Percy Jackson will always belong to Rick. *Sigh***

**Some of you might be confused, it's been three years since she left, and well not one year ago since the 'accident' but she made that part of the lie. She's 18 and so is Leo, jason and Ryena, and Reyna's last name coldheart is made-up but Rick has never mentioned her last name so, it goes with the story. **

**Enjoy**

**P.S This scene at the beginning before she starts sining is actually what happened when they were going to their seats, and what's going through Piper's mind as she climbs onto the lift. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

_Flashback..._

_I stumbled next to the road, tired, defeated, and heartbroken. It had been two days since I had left the camp. And the shock of what I had done had set in. But it was nothing compared to the pain, the mental and physical. About four monsters had attacked me, I only brought a little ambrosia, and had used it all up yesterday, when a hellhound had attacked me. I just wanted it to end, all of it to end. I saw my chance, I stepped out onto the highway. I was caught, a deer in the headlights, the last thing I thought was, 'Help me mom.' And I blacked out._

_End of Flashback..._

"Two minutes till show time, getting Penelope to the stage," said Ty into his headset, as he trailed behind me. I had my purple silk robe on, I slid it off as I reached the lift to the stage. My outfit was a red a-line neck dress, it fluffed out at the bottom, it looked rumpled, to give it a 'I-was-just-sitting-down-look.'I had black stretchy pants on that went half-way on my calf, and black converse shoes, and I had my headset on as well. "You ready Pen," said Ty.

"Why wouldn't I be," I said.

"You seem a bit nervous, is it because of our guests." He looked concerned, I do hate to worry him. He's been a father to me ever since I started in this business.

"Sort of, I think it has to do with my beforehand life, I think they might know who I really am, at the end of the show, get them backstage and to an extra car, and bring them to my house, our house, okay." He winked, I'm in the clear.

"You know Pen," he said as I climbed onto the lift.

"Yeah."

"You look exactly like you did three years ago, when I first met you, why." I smiled at this.

"I wanted to try something different, and besides, if they really do know who I am, the hair will only prove it." He sighed as the Lift brought me up,

"Good luck Pen," I heard him call one last time.

I closed my eyes, the lights hit my face, I heard the crowd scream, I opened them...

Show Time

0o0o0o0o0

**Jason's POV**

**5 minutes ago, after Piper left...**

"Do you think it could be Piper," I said, claiming the unsaid question. Thalia looked at me shocked.

"No way, I've worked with her for five months, that can't be Piper, besides even if she is, she won't remember anything. She was in an accident, she was found in the middle of the road, a bus had almost run over her, but it veered at the last second to avoid hitting her. No one was on the bus besides the driver, he was cleared the next day with a clean bill of health, Penelope on the other hand..." She trailed off.

"No way," said Leo. "I know Piper that is her, my question, why'd she leave, I mean her note made no sense." I recoiled at that last part, note.

"What note Leo?" I asked getting angrier by the second.

"The note she left in my cabin on the ship, it said something about betrayal, and hurt, I don't know, but it did mention that she was leaving, I thought you got one too." He said looking shocked, but not as much as me, why didn't she my own girlfriend, at the time, didn't give me a note.

"Boys let's be rational here, are we really just going to some freak-show's house, she could be a serial-killer," I looked at my girlfriend in shock and disbelief. Reyna was not the kind of girl to overreact.

"Look Reyna, I've worked with Penelope, Piper, whatever, for five months now, she isn't a serial killer. You're just afraid that if it is Piper and she regains her memories, that she'll want Jason back." Now my looks of shock and disbelief were pointed at the both of them. Annabeth being the voice of reason spoke up.

"Before we get into the whole mess of you gets who, let's just find out if she's Piper first, anyways I want to know what happened to you Thalia." She looked at her best friend with the look of concern and hurt in her eyes. Concern for her safety, and hurt because Thalia didn't tell her she left the Hunters.

"I'll tell you later, right now I need to get you to you seats, follow me." And my sister lead us through a stage door, and into the auditorium, it was huge. The ceilings were vaulted and lights spun everywhere. I got so distracted that stumbled into Leo, and I tripped and fell on my face. But no one noticed, I mean the crowd was screaming, so loud it impaired my vision to see.

We got our seats with little to no problems after my fall we all sat down and waited for the show to start. My mind drifted to the ever-present question that loomed above all of us, is it Piper?

**Leo's POV**

Why would Piper leave me a note, while not giving her _boyfriend _one. I scoffed at the word, he was never her boyfriend, he was just using her to get Reyna, he never loved Piper, but she seemed so happy, I just couldn't tell her. I always thought that Jason had gotten a note, like me. It really hadn't said anything just, "Goodbye Leo," but some part of me wanted to make Jason mad. That's why I've never been known for my smart ideas.

I drummed my hands on the edge of my seat waiting for the show to start, my eyes wandered, Jason had a blank look on his face, in thought. Reyna was scowling, with her arms crossed against her chest. Obviously disappointed that we all thought the girl was Piper, she was surprisingly good at acting when we first found out that Piper was missing, even I believed her. But soon it became evident that she had been faking it, though I think I'm the only one who noticed it. And Percy, Annabeth and Thalia were talking in hushed tones, probably about why Thalia had quit the Hunters. The lights dimmed, we had perfect view from our seats, even from up on stage Piper, or Penelope, or whatever could see us.

Smoke poured over the stage and onto the floor for about a minute, filling the whole auditorium with a wisp smoke, not impairing our vision, but making it a bit hazy, red and grey lights shone on the spot where the lift would soon appear.

**Piper's POV, (And occasionally Leo's, Jason's, Reyna's and Thalia's) (Maybe Percy's and Annabeth's too, maybe)(This is also switching between first and third person, just be ready)**

The lights blinded me for a second, but I was used to it, the music started, the crowd roared, and I smirked...

**Right now he's probably slow dancing with a black haired tramp and she's probably getting frisky...**

I made my way down the cat-walk glancing at Reyna, if looks could kill I'd be dead.

_What does that good for nothing little love girl think she's doing. _Thought Reyna. She knew it was Piper, no doubt.

**Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whisky...**

_That's it she's dead._ Thought Reyna.

_Wow,_ thought Leo. _She's mad, _he looked over to where Reyna was sitting. _And she's furious._

**Right now he's probably up behind her, with a pool stick show'in her how to shoot a combo...**

_I don't even know how to play pool, _thought Jason. Knowing that as soon as Piper had said the first line that it was Piper, now did she really have just snippets of her memory or did she have it all...

**And he don't know...**

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive ****craved my name into his leather seats...**

_Wow, she really can sing,_ thought Leo.

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

_Wait, cheat. Jason cheated on her, how... but... that son, of Jupiter is dead. _Leo glared at Jason, who's face hadn't changed for more than a minute. Shock, total shock.

The crowd screamed on but, I only had my eyes on a few people, Jason was shocked. Reyna looked smug and shocked, and Leo looked... angry. Why would he be angry, I'll have to ask him.

**Right now she's probably up singing some whit trash version of Shania karaoke...**

And now Reyna lost her smug, now she was just shocked.

**Right now she's probably saying I'm drunk, and he's a think'in that he's gonna get lucky...**

Make that shocked and angry. A smirk replaced itself upon my lips, as Jason figured out that line of the song, his eyes grew as wide as basketballs.

**Right now he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo...**

_Oh that better be that little love girl, that way I can carve her up into a million tiny pieces. _Thought Reyna. Same thoughts were also to be found in Jason's head. Leo, sat there smirking, enjoying the show.

**Oh and he don't know... OH...**

_Though, _thought Jason. _She is a really good singer. _

**That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive...**

**Carved his name into my leather seats...**

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**

_I still can't believe, that Jason cheated on her. And she managed to write a song about it, did she really lose her memories. _Thought Leo.

_My brother cheated on her, I will personally be the person to... _ I looked over at Leo, with his fists clenched. _Help Leo kill him._

**I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl...**

Reyna gasped, and Jason growled. Thalia, Leo, were smirking. And Percy and Annabeth, not noticing what was going on, just sat and watched the show.

**cause the next time that he cheats... oh you know it won't be on me... No not on** **me... **

Leo noticed that a group of about 10 people went and sat beside there group. The prettiest woman looked about 23, sat down next to Leo.

"Hello there do you mind I sit right here," glanced at my group, her eyes lingering on Jason. Her tiny fingers rolled up into a fist, and her eyes flared. Anyone who dislikes Jason at the moment is fine with me.

"Be my guest," I said as polite as I could get, usually I would _never _say something like that, but there was something coming of this group, an aura, is the only way to describe I knew I better respect them, as best I could.

**'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped for wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats...**

One of the girls, the youngest one, she only looked about 12, had a smile, a mile wide, on her face. I guess she liked Penelope, or Piper, or... oh whatever. And the woman looked very proud for some reason.

**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires, maybe next time_ you'll_ think before _you_ cheat.**

I stressed the words you, and looked straight at Jason during this part of the song. His eyes winded in shock, he knew I'd lied, and I was completely fine with that. I quickly put my finger up to my lips. And he understood to be quiet.

I then noticed that there was a group sitting next to the other demigods. Adults. I don't remember giving away anmore tickets. But something was oddly familiar about them. But the woman who was sitting next to Leo, was glaring at Jason, and looked a little bit to keen to be called, that she looks like my mom, heck she has a man, sitting next to her that looks a lot, like Ares. By guessing that much, I say all of them are our parents, great. Oh, I think the girl who Artemis is looks about ready to whip Jason, I'd pay to see that.

**Oh.. Maybe next time you'll think before you cheat...**

**Oh.. before you cheat... oh oh oh...**

The smoke crowded, back around, and on the stage making it impossible to see. I rushed behind the curtains, changing quickly for my next performance.

* * *

**Well guys what do you think, I wanted to add another song, but school's in two weeks, and I want to do some more updates, so you'll just have to wait. Did you guys like the comments during the songs, or not? I've got some sickness in my family, in detail, me, well I'm just staring to catch a cold, good advice, never go to a skating rink without a jacket, you will regret it later. Top that all with school that's coming up I'm under a lot of stress, so bear with me and hang on until my next update. And if you want go check out my other stories too. So if you will just press that little blue button I would really enjoy it. Thanks **


	4. Plots are Ploted, and Singing is Sung

**Thanks for the support guys. I hope you like this chapter. But sadly you guys won't get to see Leo's wrath until the next chapter. Hey I'm also trying to reach a personal goal of 5K this month. Which means for the people who don't know, I'm trying to reach 5,000 viewers on my stories. So if you please, check out all my stories, tell your friends about them, and review to keep me positive. And I haven't read MoA yet, so I don't know what happens but, Liper FOREVER  
**

**Thanks**

**Oh, keep in mind that I don't HATE Reyna, I just REALLY dislike her. (Okay I hate her)  
**

* * *

**Everyone's POV... (Depends)**

I was backstage changing, it's easy, once you've had practice, and when you take shortcuts. I stripped out of my dress, and stylists had my ripped stockings ready for me to slip into, I placed my feet into a pair of ballet flats, and grabbed my black chiffon dress off the rack. The thing was short like five inches below your waitst short, but that's kind of the point of the upcoming songs. It had ruffles, from my waist down, and it was a one strap dress and had a black rose on the sleeve. I had a pair of red hoop earings, and some quick bright red lipstick. I did this change in thirty seconds. See, practice.

I stepped back onto the lift, _'Oh Reyna not gonna like this next song, not in the slightest'_

**Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did.**

The band began playing, as I tapped the side of my leg. I decided to take a look at my friends, their face's, priceless.

Thalia, looked pleased. I mean she did pick the outfit out. Jason and Reyna, showed faces of mirrored shock. And Leo looked like he would soon have a heart attack. Percy and Annabeth, being the supporting people they were, took pictures of their friends faces, and laughed their butts off to their hearts content. My mother, on the other hand was practically floating in her seat, I think she likes the outfit. I took a deep breath, and began to sing.

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer.**

**And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him. **

**She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause. **

**She took him faster than you can say** **sabotage. **

Reyna at this point had her blood pressure so high, that you couldn't tell what the color of her face was. _How dare she mock me._

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it. **

**I underestimated just who I was dealing with.**

** She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum.**

** She underestimated just who she was stealing from. **

_Not even in the slightest, no one messes with a daughter of Aphrodite and gets away with it._

**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think.**

**S****he's an actress, whoa.**

**S****he's better known for the things that she does o****n the mattress, whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys** **o****n the playground won't make you many friends.**

**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind.**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha...  
**

The rest of the night was mostly a blur. I do remember Reyna fainting twice though. And a couple of times I was worried for Jason's life, I mean he had it coming from both sides. Leo cracked the armrest of the chair. And my mom and made an angry mob of fan-girls attack him. Over kill; probably. But he so deserved it.

"Hey Pen ready for the last song pf the night." smiled Ty. I was wearing my favorite dress of the night, It was a long white dress that flowed onto the floor. It kinda looked Greek, but considering Thalia picked it out it probably was.

"Yes and no, we have two more songs." I smiled innocently

"B..b..but my schedule only says one." he sputtered out.

"I changed my mind. So it's now Break, and then Live. Kay." I climbed onto the stage lift. I could barely her Ty's sigh over deafening roar of the crowd.

"Don't pull this again Pen, but, kay." He signaled the music coordinator of the new songs. He nodded and signaled for the lights to go off on stage.

The platform lifted up onto the stage. The whole auditorium was dark and silent. A single light beamed down onto me. I couldn't see the crowd, but I had to wonder what my friends reactions were. The music started slowly, the live band played behind the stage. I brought the mic to my lips, and began to sing.

**Da, Da, Da, Da, **

**Da, Da, Da, Da, **

**Da, Da, Da, Da, **

**Da, Da, Da, Da,**

** Da... (x2) **

**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)  
**

(gods)

My daughter looked beautiful. I leaned over to Artemis.

"Hey don't you think she looks nice." I whispered. She knew I was proud of her, not many of my daughters like to throw themselves into Apollo's talent, but she was doing wonderful.

"Yes, very much so," she whispered back.

(Demigods)

"Thalia, did you pick that dress out?" asked Annabeth. Thalia nodded; she looked extremely pleased with herself.

_My oh my beauty queen, you look... wow! _Leo smiled sheepishly, when she looked right at him. Even though he knew she couldn't see him, a blush still appeared on her face.

_That no good, damned daughter of Ve- Aphrodite. Look at her, standing in the spotlight, I don't know why so many people like her. _Reyna once again was fuming over the fact that she was still being out-shined by Piper. So she started to plot.

_Wow, she really is beautiful, I wonder if... Never, she wouldn't. At least not of her own free will. _An evil smile placed itself on Jason's face, as he too, began to plot.

**Trying hard to reach out**  
**But when I tried to speak out**  
**Felt like no one could hear me**  
**Wanted to belong _there_**  
**But something felt so wrong _there_**  
**So I prayed I could break away  
**

(Demigods)

Leo smiled sadly in his seat. He knew that she never quite fit in with other demigods, but never so much as to leave. _I guess Jason betraying her must have been the last straw. _The anger swelled inside himself once again. He had never wanted to hurt somebody in his life as much as he wanted to hurt Jason now.

He looked over to the son of Jupiter, and saw him deep in thought. He saw Jason look at the stage, even in the dim light he could see the evil smile etched upon his face. Jason glared daggers at Piper, yet not daggers of hate... something even more sinister.

(On stage)

The lights switched on. My heart fluttered, I felt amazing. My head was clear and I was focused on my job. But that didn't mean I couldn't have fun doing it. I sung like the bird I was.

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**  
**I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky**  
**And I'll make a wish**  
**Take a chance**  
**Make a change**  
**And breakaway**  
**Out of the darkness and into the sun**  
**But I won't forget all the ones that I love**  
**I'll take a risk**  
**Take a chance**  
**Make a change**  
**And breakaway  
**  
(gods)

I smiled at my daughter lightly. She really didn't deserve to have as much trouble as I had given her, but there were other things that needed her, and more to come.

**Da, Da, Da, Da, **

**Da, Da, Da, Da**

**Da, Da, Da, Da,**

**Da, (x2)  
**

**Wanna feel the warm breeze**  
**Sleep under a palm tree**  
**Feel the rush of the ocean**  
**Get on-board a fast train**  
**Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)**  
**And breakaway**

**Buildings with a hundred floors**  
**Swinging around revolving doors**  
**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**  
**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**  
**Fly away, breakaway  
**  
(On stage)

I moved down the stairs that lead to the catwalk, moving slowly and carefully. I reached the end of the catwalk and I sung the last part of the song.

**I'll spread my wings**  
**And I'll learn how to fly**  
**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**

(Demigods)

She looked at all of us Valdez, I reminded myself, when my brain jumped to the conclusion of, she looked at me.

**I gotta take a risk**  
**Take a chance**  
**Make a change**  
**And breakaway**  
**Out of the darkness and into the sun**  
**But I won't forget the place I come from**

(On stage)

I Looked at my mom and the rest of the Olympians. Though they had never paid much attention to me, I still felt like I really helped. My gaze moved over to my friends who sat next to them. Leo gave me a smile, but Jason and Reyna looked deep in thought. That can't be good.  
**I gotta take a risk**  
**Take a chance**  
**Make a change**  
**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway **

(On stage)

I finished my song looking over the crowd; I received a standing ovation. I smiled brightly as the music for the next song came on. Determination was prominent in my eyes, I was going to sing my heart out. For the anniversary of our biggest adventure, and the foretelling day of my heartbreak. Take this Jason.

* * *

**Not my best writing, but I have so many other stories to update. Keep waiting, I should have another chapter out soon enough. First I need to work on getting others updated. Please review, and be patience. **


End file.
